1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bubble gum base formulations, and particularly to bubble gum base formulations that exhibit improved non-adhesive and bubble forming characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble gum formulations have characteristically been sticky, because the ingredients required for good bubble formation promote adhesion. These ingredients, including gum base components such as elastomers, resins and waxes, are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,574, relating to the preparation of purported non-tack chewing gum composition. The patent states that the combination of the foregoing ingredients in a chewing gum composition accounts for the adhesive characteristic of the gum, and suggests that these ingredients should be deleted to reduce stickiness.
An alternate approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,091, where a non-adhesive chewing gum is prepared with "slip agent" that is reported to prevent the chewing gum from sticking.
The prior art proposals require the modification of well known gum base formulations, by either the deletion of certain common and inexpensive ingredients, or the inclusion of other ingredients, in each case requiring adjustment of the gum base to assure the maintenance of desired gum characteristics. It would therefore be desirable to develop a non-adhesive bubble gum base composition that exhibits reduced stickiness while retaining the desirable characteristics of bubble gum, without the need for any substantial modifications to base formulation.